Te cuidare
by Harunita-chan
Summary: Un pobre niño esta abandonado totalmente...en un horrible dia de lluvia, pero un hombre se acerca y le dice si quiere ir con el. ¿Que dira?. Fic MadaZetsu
1. Noche Lluviosa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Kishimoto (?)

**ATENCION:** Si no te gusta esta pareja pues no entres a leer el fic

Por cierto, me gustaria unirme al proyecto **Madazetsu-FTW**

Bien este es mi primer fic MadaZetsu xD

Va dedicado a una gran escritora que me ha inspirado mucho y que gracias a ella empeze a amar esta hermosa pareja:

**Pixi-ice**

Porfavor sigue haciendo tus fics xD me inspiran mucho, al igual que otra autora que tambien tiene historias muy buenas y realmente me gusta, especialmente cuando mete a su OC y hace que se pelee con su tio:

**Levita-Hatake**

A si, por cierto...**¡VIVA EL MADAZETSU!**

Sin mas interrupciones:

* * *

><p><strong>Te cuidare<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

_**Noche lluviosa**_

La noche era gris y sin estrellas, llovía de forma fuerte y debes en cuando se escuchaba uno que otro rayo, ninguna persona salía de su casa si había una tormenta así afuera, los niños se habían entrado temprano y yacían con su familia muy cómodos cerca del hogar.

Pero había otros niños que no.

Las lagrimas del muchacho caían al suelo fundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia, sus ropas estaban echa girones, sucias y rotas de tanto tiempo de uso. Ese pequeño niño debía de tener unos 10 años, estaba solo, calado hasta los huesos gracias a la lluvia, sus mechones verdes estaban empapados y se pegaban a su frente.

Toda la gente que pasaba junto a ese pequeño ser, seguían de largo y si es que alguien se acercaba se alejaba en cuanto veía que este pequeño niño tenía su cuerpo dividido en dos colores, uno blanco y otro negro.

El menor se acurruco entre dos botes de basura, buscando alguna protección de la tormenta. En ese momento un hombre de cabellos negros y expresión severa, se acerco a él, pero su rostro mostraba una sonrisa y sus facciones se habían ablandado notablemente, alargo su mano hacia el niño.

-¿Prefieres quedarte en la lluvia, o venir conmigo? .-pregunto el hombre de avanzada edad al parecer.

El chico salto y lo abrazo, al fin encontrando a alguien a quien le importaba, se encontraba increíblemente feliz, a pesar de que aun tenía sus ojos inundados en lagrimas. Para el significaba mucho el simple hecho de tener a alguien a su lado.

El hombre sonrió aun mas al ver a aquel niño abrazándolo, lo veía tan solo y desamparado que realmente se había conmovido de él y había decidido llevarlo consigo, después de todo, por algo tenía un gran hogar. El hombre se quito su chaqueta y la coloco sobre los hombros del menor para darle calor, no tenía temor alguno de que la prenda se ensuciara.

Se llevo al niño consigo a su gran mansión. Cuando entraron el niño se quedo asombrado con el lugar, era hermoso y muy grande, parecía muy acogedor, una mujer de cabellos azules, se acerco a ellos, saludando al hombre con el nombre de _"Madara-sama"_, así que el muchacho pensó que así le podía llamar también él.

La mujer miro al menor que aun estaba totalmente empapado y las gotas de agua que yacían en su cuerpo caían al suelo con suavidad, dejando un leve pozo de agua.

El hombre ordeno a la mujer que llevara al niño a darse una ducha y le diera ropa nueva. La peli azul tomo al niño en brazos y se lo llevo a un gran cuarto de baño donde le pidió que se desvistiera y se metiera en el baño.

El pequeño estaba muy feliz, pero también muy confuso, se quito sus prendas y entro en la ducha. Después de unos minutos salía de la ducha totalmente limpio y con nuevas ropas. El menor se sentía un tanto extraño, ya que nunca había ocupado ropas de aquel estilo, tan limpias y perfectas, desde pequeño había tenido que ocupar aquellos harapos con los que siempre había vivido.

-Ven pequeño .-la peli-azul lo llevo consigo devuelta a la sala, donde estaba un joven de cabellos grisáceos mirando televisión, desparramado por el sillón, con un rubio reclamándole que se moviera-.

-¡Muévete, maldito religioso canoso, hum! .-replico gritando el rubio al muchacho de pelo grisáceo-.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ PUTA RUBIA SIN PECHOS! .-gritaba el de ojos morados, al de ojos celestes-.

-¡HIDAN! ¡DEIDARA! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! .-salió un tipo de pelo naranjo de una de las múltiples puertas que habían en la sala.

Mientras la chica que había ayudado al menor tenía la mano sobre su cara con vergüenza.

En eso apareció el hombre de largos cabellos negros, con una mirada que si es que pudiera, mataría sin problema a cualquiera de los que se encontraban en la estancia.

-Hidan, bájate del sillón, **AHORA** .-su voz sonaba realmente fría y amenazadora, el joven albino, le miro con una ceja alzada, desinteresadamente-.

-No me joda, líder, es culpa de la barbie .-dijo el otro señalando al rubio, que tenía la cara roja de ira-.

-¡NO SOY UNA PINCHE BARBIE, HUM! .-grito el otro, totalmente enfurecido.

El hombre de cabellos negros se fue hasta una puerta y hablo con unos guardias, los que a continuación se dirigieron hacia el rubio y el albino.

-¡NO, HUM! ¡SUELTENME! .-gritaba el rubio removiéndose del agarre de los guardias-.

-¡SUELTENME MALDITOS PUTOS! ¡SUELTENME LES DIGO HIJOS DE PUTA! .-gritaba a su vez el de ojos lila moviéndose de lado a lado.

Madara miro a la peli-azul y esta asintió suavemente y se retiro, al igual que el de cabellos naranjos. El mayor se acerco al mas joven y se arrodillo en el suelo poniéndose a la altura de el.

-Bueno, ahora si podemos presentarnos, yo soy Uchiha Madara, soy dueño de esta gran mansión como puedes ver y también dirijo una importante corporación, esos que viste son unos de mis empleados, que vienen acá para informarme sobre los hechos .-le dijo el de ojo negros al mas pequeño-.

-A-Ah…u-un gusto conocerle, Madara-sama, muchas gracias por acogerme acá…y-yo soy Zetsu .-dijo el de pelo verde con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El mayor le miro pensando que se lo podía comer en ese preciso momento ¡Ese niño era tan mono! Lo había cautivado totalmente desde el momento en que lo vio. Pero no debía desconcentrarse, lo había traído también para que le sirviera como empleado.

Madara paso su mano con suavidad sobre los finos cabellos verdes del chico, acariciándolo, mientras el menor le dirigió una infantil y hermosa sonrisa, ante eso el Uchiha quedo totalmente hipnotizado, pero logro volver en sí.

-Cof…Cambiando de tema, desde ahora en adelante te quedaras acá ¿Si? .-le dijo el mayor mirándole, ante lo cual el de ojos amarillos solo asintió-.

-Y cuando tengas edad suficiente trabajaras acá como los demás .-agrego Madara-.

-Si, Madara-sama .-respondió el pequeño con su dulce tono infantil-.

El pelinegro alzo al pequeño en brazos y lo llevo a conocer el lugar, algunos miembros los miraban extrañados, ya que era bastante extraño para ellos ver a su líder tan apegado a algo, ¿Acaso le había tomado cariño al muchacho callejero? Era lo que todos se preguntaban.

Es mas ¿Era simplemente posible de que el Uchiha sintiera cariño por alguien? Nadie creía que eso pudiera ocurrir, ya que su líder siempre se mostraba hosco con todos y no mostraba simpatía con ninguno de sus subordinados, es mas a veces parecía odiarlos.

Por la mente de Madara rodaban solo pensamientos sobre aquel chico tan especial que tenia entre sus brazos, eran tan mono y parecía tan frágil, además era muy educado para haber pasado una dura infancia en la calle.

Así Madara hizo una promesa consigo mismo, cuidaría a ese chico por siempre…

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Bien y aca termina el primer capitulo de mi fic :B espero que les haya gusto y si no, pues se joden xD acepto criticas constructivas, no destructivas<p>

Espero Reviews -w- porque sino no ahi gracia seguir si nadie lo lee xD

**Atte. Haru o3o**


	2. La inocencia de un niño

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto ._.U

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero mi madre me quito el internet, asi que no tengo como poner los fics D:

Es mas ahora mismo estoy en mi colegio, en clase, subiendo el video xD

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

Espero que disfruten el fic ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Te cuidare<strong>

**Capitulo 2**

_**La inocencia de un niño**_

_Así Madara hizo una promesa consigo mismo, cuidaría a ese chico por siempre…_

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que aquel hombre había rescatado al menor de la lluvia, el cual le estaba infinitamente agradecido por haberlo salvado, siempre se lo demostraba abrazándole y agradeciendo cada vez que podía, Madara en esos momentos no podía mas que maldecir en su mente por la increíble ternura del pequeño bicolor.

Ahora ese joven tenía 12 años, era un muchacho sano y muy respetuoso con los mayores, era increíble lo adorable que era ese muchacho, para su corta edad parecía una muñeca, sus rasgos eran tan finos y delicados, el Uchiha no dejaba que nadie lo tratara mal, parecía que lo cuidara como si se fuera a romper en cualquier segundo.

El moreno tenía al menor en clases particulares, eran horas de clases, para que así el pequeño aprendiera todo lo que no había podido cuando era huérfano y estaba abandonado. Era un chico muy inteligente y había aprendido mucho en esos dos años, Madara siempre iba a buscar al pequeño Zetsu a la casa del sensei.

El mas joven iba corriendo a los brazos de su protector y lo abrazaba como siempre hacia, con mucho cariño y agradecimiento, se notaba que el Uchiha se había encariñado con ese niño, había tocado su corazón de una forma inimaginable y el pequeño sentía mucho cariño por ese hombre ¿Cariño? Sí, porque aquel ser que tenía un semblante despiadado y frio lo había salvado de un posible mal camino.

En el hogar del Uchiha a veces iban otros niños con los que Zetsu jugaba, había uno especialmente con el que se llevaba muy bien, era un joven chiquillo un año menor que el peli verde, ese muchacho era hijo de uno de los empleados de Madara, tenía el cabello corto y desordenado, de un hermoso color negro azabache y sus ojos eran dos perlas verdes, su nombre era Haruko. Ese muchacho había perdido su madre cuando el había nacido, sobrevivió gracias al sacrificio de ella, Zetsu se llevaba especialmente bien con ese niño, jugaban todos los días y se habían hecho muy amigos.

El día en el que se encontraban ahora era una fecha muy especial, ya habían pasado dos años desde que el Uchiha había rescatado al menor de la soledad de la calle.

Zetsu correteaba de aquí para allá jugando con su fiel amigo, este escapaba de Zetsu a todo lo que daban sus pies, el padre del menor los detuvo ya que debían retirarse a otros asuntos, mas bien Madara le había pedido al padre del muchacho que se lo llevara porque quería hablar con Zetsu a solas.

-¡Pero oto-san! ¡Quiero jugar con Zetsu-kun! Debo estar siempre con Zetsu-kun, así el se casara conmigo en un futuro y tendremos muchos, muchos hijos .-dijo el feliz muchacho mientras el de pelo verde desviaba su mirada totalmente rojo ante lo que había dicho su amigo-.

-Pero Haruko-chan, yo ya te dije que me quería casar con Madara-sama… .-susurro un avergonzado Zetsu.

Esa frase llego notablemente a los oídos de Madara, al cual se le colorearon las mejillas de un leve tono rojizo ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Zetsu quería casarse con él? Dios, pero como estaba pensando eso, claro que no era verdad, el menor lo debía haber dicho sin pensarlo, aun era un chiquillo y no tenía idea de lo que implicaba aquello.

El padre de Haruko se lo logro llevar finalmente, el pequeño se fue enfurruñado con los cachetes inflados a modo de berrinche.

Zetsu salió corriendo a buscar algo al patio, volvió en un par de minutos, al parecer llevaba algo tras de si.

El Uchiha que se encontraba en la cocina lo vio entrar y lo miro curioso.

-U-Umh…e-etto...Ma-Madara-sama tal vez usted no se acuerde…pero ya pasaron dos años desde que usted me salvo...y q-quería darle esto .-murmuro totalmente sonrosado el menor, dejo a la vista el objeto que llevaba entre sus brazos, era una hermosa rosa, mas bien eran dos hermosas rosas, que parecían estar unidas, una tenía sus pétalos de color blanco y la otra sus pétalos de color negro, estaban ambas enterradas en un macetero que al parecer lo había echo el propio Zetsu.

Madara cogió la planta con suavidad y la dejo sobre la mesa, después se dirigió a estrechar a un sonrojado Zetsu entre sus brazos.

-Claro que me acuerdo, Zuzu, nunca podría olvidar el día en que te traje a mi casa .-susurro el pelinegro aun con el bicolor entre sus brazos-.

-Ma-Madara-sama…

-Shh, no digas nada, al decir verdad, yo también te tengo algo, pero debes cerrar los ojos .-dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa (pederasta ¬w¬)-.

Zetsu cerró sus bellos ojos ambarinos, esperando aquello que Madara le tenía, sintió un suave objeto sobre su cuello, pero no abrió sus ojos, esperando a que el ojinegro le dijera que podía.

-Ya puedes abrirlos, Zuzu

Al abrir con sus ojos los dirigió hacia su cuello, donde colgaba un hermoso colgante con su nombre, se podía apreciar que aquel collar era de un finísimo oro.

Zetsu sonrió totalmente feliz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que recorriendo sus mejillas suavemente y cayeron al suelo, Madara miro a su niño preocupado al verlo llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Zuzu? .-pregunto el hombre preocupado arrodillándose en el suelo para poder quedar a la altura del muchachito.

El menor negó levemente y busco calor entre los brazos del Uchiha, el lo rodeo en un cálido abrazo, realmente ese niño lo había cambiado por completo, cuando estaba con él se ablandaba notablemente, nunca podría tratar mal a ese pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos, lo que mas deseaba era que el joven creciera para que estuviera junto a él… ¿Esperen un minuto? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? El ya era un hombre maduro, estaba muy viejo para eso…además Zetsu solo era un muchachito y aun así Madara le llevaba muchos años por delante, removió su cabeza suavemente quitándose esos pensamientos tan extraños de una vez.

Su mirada descendió a Zetsu que seguía entre sus brazos, solo que ahora su rostro era adornado por una hermosa y adorable sonrisa.

Madara lo contemplaba desde arriba, también con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, acaricio los finos cabellos del niño, este subió la mirada de sus ojos ambarinos hasta los negros del Uchiha.

-Muchas gracias…Madara-sama .-susurro el pequeño antes de hacer algo que nunca antes Madara había imaginado.

Los labios de Zetsu estaban unidos a los de Madara en un suave y tierno beso, a modo de agradecimiento. Madara estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, en un increíble estado de shock, ese fino beso solo duro unos segundos, pero el pelinegro lo sintió como si hubieran sido años…

-¿Madara-sama? .-Zetsu mostraba una mueca de preocupación en su rostro al ver que el mayor no respondía-. A-ah…y-yo lo siento mucho…

El mayor volvió en si gracias a las palabras del de ojos ámbar, sino quien sabe cuando tiempo hubiera estado en aquel mundo distante llena de imágenes obscenas y cosas pervertidas.

-No, no, Zuzu, no te disculpes .-dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa para darle apoyo al mas joven.

Zetsu sonrió levemente aun no muy convencido.

-Gracias por todo, Madara-sama .-el menor se apoyo con suavidad en el pecho del pelinegro.

El día prosiguió con normalidad, pero el Uchiha definitivamente no podía quitarse aquella escena de la cabeza, el niño…no, SU niño le había dado un beso ¿Dónde había aprendido eso? Tal vez había sido culpa de Kakuzu y Hidan que no podían aguantarse cuando el chico merodeaba por allí. Madara solo sabía una cosa.

No iba a dejar a Zetsu en paz a partir de ese momento, definitivamente no lo iba a dejar escapar de su persona...

* * *

><p>Bien aca termina el segundo cap del MadaZetsu ;D xD obviamente lo continuare, especial para mis fans ¬w¬ yay! 8D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado

Porfavor manden sus Reviews para saber si les ha gustado o tienen alguna critica constructiva y no destructiva xD

**Atte. Haru o3o**


End file.
